


2014 Tiny Treats #3

by eerian_sadow



Series: Stocking Suffers 2013 [3]
Category: Babylon 5, Star Trek, Star Trek: The Next Generation, Star Trek: The Original Series
Genre: Fandom Stocking 2013, Gen, non-crossover
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-01-11
Updated: 2014-01-11
Packaged: 2018-01-08 07:03:26
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 283
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1129732
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/eerian_sadow/pseuds/eerian_sadow
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Microfics for Babylon 5, Star Trek and Star Trek: the Next Generation.</p>
            </blockquote>





	2014 Tiny Treats #3

**Author's Note:**

  * For [roeskva](https://archiveofourown.org/users/roeskva/gifts).



> written for the 2013 round of Fandom Stocking.

Babylon 5  
1) The stars burned in a midnight backdrop, telling stories that even Kosh was not old enough to understand.

2) "Before life, there is silence," the Vorlon said. "Then, remembering. Only then can you be born."

Londo and Sinclair looked confused, but Delenn nodded as if Kosh had explained the greatest mystery of the universe.

3) Lyta hated Kosh's answers without answers, but she tolerated them, because he treated her like she was worth something more than her telepathy.

 

Star Trek TOS  
1) Spock stared at the reptilian ambassador in fascination, expression carefully schooled into non-emotion. The snake-descended being flicked its--he was not yet sure if it had a gender as he understood them--tongue several times before giving the half Vulcan a predator's smile.

"That you are not afraid is impressive, Commander Spock. Come, I will repay your fearlessness with a drink and satisfaction for some of your curiosity."

"Thank you, Ambassador. I would be most gratified to learn more about your people. Your evolutionary track seems to be very unique."

2) Spock silently handed the Captain a cup of coffee and made certain not to mention the hangover the human was nursing. He had advised against an unsupervised shore leave with Mister Scott and Mister Chekov, but reminding Jim that he had brought his misery on himself would lead to a pointless argument.

 

Star Trek TNG  
1) Tasha looked at the cat, somewhat agast as it rubbed against her hand and purred loudly enough to be heard out in the hallway.

"He likes you!" Data said brightly, and that was almost enough to smooth over the fact that she had no idea what to do with a pet.


End file.
